Primeval Continued Trailers
The Primeval Continued Trailers are a series of trailers to accompany the 5 series of Primeval Continued. Teaser A short teaser for the entire series. Series 1 Two trailers were released for series 1, both on the same day, one on ITV and one on Watch. ITV Trailer: Shows a montage of images from the series, including: Matt, Abby, and Connor searching for Ryan in the Cretaceous Desert; an Aerosteon walking along the streets of London; a Herrerasaurus dodging EMD shots in an office; Patrick running from Danny, Connor, and Abby; Matt dragging an injured Danny back through an anomaly into the present; a therocephalian attacking a zookeeper; a Quetzalcoatlus screeching as a plane nears; a Future Predator dragging Connor through an anomaly; and a Placerius sparring with a rhino in a zoo enclosure. Ends with a Guanlong shredding the worlds: "Primeval Continued". Watch Trailer: Shows a Eustreptospondylus tearing through the streets of London; Connor locking an anomaly; Danny firing an EMD; a Concavenator chasing Abby, Connor, and Matt in the Cretaceous Desert; a Postosuchus roaring; a Lycaenops running; and the legs of a large theropod walking forward. Ends with the words: "They're Back". Series 2 A short teaser was shown on Watch on 12/23/12 (Note: This is not the official trailer for the series). Teaser: Shows a Chalicothere running on a street and smashing into a car; an Entelodont roaring; a sawfish-like rostrom slashing through the water; an anomaly in a swamp right above a river; and a Dimetrodon charging through an anomaly in a bar. Only about 00.46 seconds long. ITV Trailer: Shows Connor, Kieran Coles, and two other ARC members running after an Albertosaurus on the streets of London; an Excalibosaurus swimming through an underwater anomaly; Thomas Page discovering Sarah's anomaly detector; a Camouflage Beast jumping out of an anomaly; a Dimetrodon rampaging in a bar and scaring off a bunch of people; Nick Cutter running through an anomaly; the team firing at an Entelodont with their EMD's; the Albertosaurus getting shot by Colonel Hall's soldiers; Thomas being chased by a Megalania and pushed out of of the way by Kieran; and the words "Primeval Continued" appear on the screen. Watch Trailer: Shows a women jumping out of the way as an Albertosaurus snaps at her; a Aqua Monitor biting a Camouflage Beast's throat; Connor Temple and Dylan Weir running in a silurian desert; Danny and Ryan firing their EMD's at a Dimetrodon; a running Chalicothere; ends with the words: "Primeval Continued". Series 3 Two trailers were aired for this series, one on ITV and one on Watch, both on the same day. ITV Trailer: This shows a Majungasaurus rampaging in a Car Dealership; a swarming pack of Future Rats; a pair of Thylacosmilus in a hotel; Sid and Nancy playing with Abby and Connor; a Seymouria in a clinic; Thomas fending off a Masiakosaurus; Danny firing and EMD at a Kaprasuchus; a Titanoboa swimming in a lake; a Allosaurus roaring; and Connor being chased by a Thylacosmilus; ends with the words "Primeval Continued" ''in flaming letters. Watch Trailer: Shows Matt and Ryan shooting at a group of Future Rats; Jenny knocking out a Thylacosmilus; a Majungasaurus killing a Masiakosaurus; Evan Cross and Connor being chased by a Kaprasuchus; a Titanoboa slithering onto a lakeshore; and an anomaly in a house; ends the same way as the ITV Trailer. Episode 3.1 A short preview for this episode was aired on Watch on 4/19/13. Preview: Shows a montage of scenes from this episode including: a swarming pack of Future Rats attacking a person; Ryan shooting and killing a Future Rat; the Anomaly Detector going off; Becker and some other ARC soldiers outside the Apartment Building; Danny running from a Future Rat in a hallway; and a Future Rat falling back through an anomaly as it is shot by an EMD; ends with the words: ''Primeval Continued Series 3 Airs May 31st on Watch at 7:00. Series 4 A short teaser was released on 1/25/14. Teaser: Shows an anomaly opening, Conner running from something in the ARC, Danny and Becker shooting at an unseen creature in a warehouse, a raptor's foot, and the words "The past is coming back!" on a black screen. Series 5 TBA Gallery AbbyConnorMattDesert.jpeg|Matt, Abby, and Connor searching for Ryan in the ITV Trailer for Series 1. Aerosteon feet.jpg|Aerosteon feet at the end of the Watch trailer for Series 1. Conner EMD.jpeg|Connor with an EMD in the ITV Trailer for Series 2. ExcalibosaurusAnomaly.png|Excalibosaurus Anomaly in the ITV Trailer for Series 2. PC2x3AnomalyLocker.png|Connor locking an anomaly in the Watch Trailer for Series 1. Primeval continued-2.3-com-promo.jpeg|Albertosaurus in the Watch Trailer for Series 2. Primeval Continued Titanoboa.jpg|Titanoboa in a lake in the ITV Trailer for Series 3. Primeval Continued Episode 3.1.jpg|Becker and ARC Soldiers in the Watch Episode 3.1 preview. Sid and Nancy.jpg|Connor and Abby playing with Sid and Nancy in the ITV Trailer for Series 3. Category:Primeval Continued Category:Promotions Category:Campaigns Category:Trailers